Marionetista
by SHConsultingD
Summary: Estimado Sherlock Holmes- Usted goza de una increíble fama, y todo el mundo le conoce por ser el mejor detective de todos los tiempos. Por este motivo le invito a usted, y a su fiel compañero el Doctor John Watson a una inolvidable velada en la que sin duda podrá demostrar sus conocimientos en la Ciencia de la Deducción-Un cordial saludo de un gran admirador suyo.
1. Chapter 1

*Aclaraciones*

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a su creador Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea. No consigo ningún lucro por la publicación de esta historia, únicamente la satisfacción que conlleva escribir, y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Los lugares en los que se desarrolla la historia son reales, pero los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en ellos son ficticios.

**Marionetista**

**-Prólogo.**

La madera crujía debajo de sus pies, llevaba los brazos llenos de bolsas de color marrón por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña parada en el descansillo de la escalera. Allí en medio del silencio, escuchó una bella melodía que nacía del roce del arco contra las cuerdas, la música desprendía pasión. John sonrió, se imaginaba a Sherlock tocando esa pieza en frente de la ventana, en calma. Sin ningún rastro de sentimientos en su mirada, únicamente los ojos de siempre fríos y distantes, rebosantes de conocimiento y de tristeza. John siguió subiendo por la escalera hasta que llegó al apartamento que compartía con Sherlock desde hacía un par de años. Aquel lugar seguía como siempre; con innumerables papeles encima del escritorio, con cientos de aparatos científicos encima de la mesa de la cocina. Él médico militar estaba seguro de que si abría la nevera se encontraría con alguna macabra sorpresa como ya había pasado otras veces, dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, y miró hacia el frente. Sherlock aún se encontraba tocando aquella melodía que Watson oía por primera vez. El detective asesor decidió tomarse un descansando, colocó el violín encima de la mesa, y se dirigió hacia John

-Buenos días, John

-Buenos días-respondió él-Es hermosa, ¿la has compuesto tú?

Sherlock se permitió un rápida sonrisa

-Si, esta mañana. Me aburría, ya sabes-contestó mientras le quitaba importancia

-Aún sin ningún caso-John se sentó en el sillón mirando al detective

-Ya conoces la respuesta. Me aburro, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para distraerme-dijo exaltándose y dejándose caer en el sillón, subió las piernas encima de la mesita del salón, y cruzó los brazos dejándolos apoyados en su pecho, su boca adquirió una extraña mueca que parecía haberse quedado en la mitad entre una sonrisa y una expresión de tristeza.

John sonrió, una vez más el detective sacaba a relucir su comportamiento infantil, el médico apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón y se acomodó para disponerse a leer el periódico de aquella mañana. No había sido capaz de empezar a leer, cuando el timbre de la entrada del 221 de Baker Street sonó estrepitosamente, pudo oír los pasos de la Señora Hudson acercarse hasta la entrada y abrir la puerta, John apartó el periódico cuando oyó que unos ligeros pasos se acercaban al piso.

-¿Señor Sherlock Holmes?-preguntó una voz aterciopelada

El detective se incorporó, y miró al muchacho que se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta

-Soy yo-contestó de mala gana

-Le traigo un paquete, tiene que firmar aquí si es tan amable-informó el joven mientras se acercaba hasta el sillón y le tendía el paquete. Sherlock lo cogió y lo hizo a un lado, tras firmar el muchacho salió a toda prisa del lugar. John miró el paquete curioso, Holmes lo zarandeó para averiguar su contenido

-¿Un paquete vacío?-preguntó el militar

-No está vacío John- le corrigió Sherlock-el detective se apresuró a abrir el paquete revelando el contenido de éste, sacó un sobre dorado del interior e hizo la caja a un lado. Sherlock le dio la vuelta y vio su nombre escrito en el sobre, gracias al abrecartas que estaba encima de la mesita pudo abrir, y ver lo que ponía el papel que había dentro del sobre.

_Estimado Sherlock Holmes. _

_Hace bastante tiempo que sigo sus pasos, y he de decir que me he convertido en un gran fan suyo. Sé de primera mano que en estos momentos no tiene entre manos ningún caso, por lo que aprovecho para hacerle un ofrecimiento. Usted goza de una increíble fama, y todo el mundo le conoce por ser el mejor detective de todos los tiempos. Por este motivo le invito a usted, y a su fiel compañero el Doctor John Watson a una inolvidable velada en la que sin duda podrá demostrar sus conocimientos en la Ciencia de la Deducción. Si su curiosidad se ha visto atrapada por mis palabras, acuda a media noche a St. Katherine's Dock, y atraviese el túnel Brunel´s y Tobacco Dock alguien les estará esperando en el muelle. _

_ Un cordial saludo de un gran admirador suyo. _

-Interesante-murmuró Sherlock mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el sobre dorado. Sherlock dedujo que había sido hecho únicamente para la ocasión. El detective volvió a leer la invitación y esbozó una sonrisa. La invitación que sostenía en sus manos estaba hecha con un papel muy selecto, la caligrafía que había sido estampada en el papel lucía perfecta y elegante. La tinta utilizada por el que había hecho la invitación, procedía de china dándole un toque aún más exquisito a aquella singular invitación. Sherlock hizo a un lado la invitación y miró a John que le observaba detenidamente intentando averiguar lo que estaba pensando el detective.

-Espero que no tengas nada que hacer esta noche John, si es así cancélalo, tenemos que acudir a una cita.

-Espera ¿qué? ¿vamos a ir?-preguntó John

-Pues claro que vamos a ir, nos han invitado, sería de muy mala educación no ir al encuentro-respondió Sherlock mientras le sonreía

-No sabemos nada de la persona que te ha invitado. Podría ser cualquiera, incluso Moriarty tratando de llamar tú atención-razonó el médico militar mientras avanzaba hacia su amigo

-Precisamente por eso, tenemos que ir a averiguarlo, sabes que me encantan los misterios.

-No vas a cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?-dijo John derrotado

-Así es, hoy estás muy sembrado John, me gusta-contestó el detective asesor

El sonido de las campanadas resonó por todo el 221 de Baker Street anunciando las once en punto. Sherlock ya se encontraba en la puerta del piso esperando por John impaciente. El detective iba ataviado con un traje chaqueta de color negro, y con una camisa de color burdeos. En cuanto John apareció en el salón le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, y examinó el atuendo de su amigo.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a hacer de carabina?-preguntó irónicamente John

Sherlock se encaminó hacia las escaleras ignorando el comentario de John. El médico militar le siguió de cerca. Una vez en el recibidor de la casa, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la Señora Hudson y al frío de la noche. La mujer entró murmurando maldiciones, sin embargo en cuanto vio a los hombres las duras palabras desaparecieron de su boca, y dieron paso a un dulce sonrisa.

-Sherlock querido hace un frío de muerte, abrígate, y tú también John.

-Parecía enfadada, Señora Hudson. ¿Los hijos de los Señores Lauren han vuelto a hacer de las suyas?-preguntó Sherlock más bien por educación que por curiosidad

-Son unos diablillos, estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones de verano para que se marchen de Londres-sentenció la mujer.

Sherlock se acercó al perchero y recogió su abrigo y su bufanda, el detective se despidió de la mujer con un simple movimiento de mano. John en cambio fue mucho más amable con la mujer, poco después el médico se encontraba en la calle caminando junto a Sherlock y lamentándose por no haber cogido una bufanda más gorda. Media hora después ambos hombres habían dejado a sus espaldas la calle St. Katherine's Dock, y se encontraban cruzando el túnel Brunel´s y Tobacco Dock. El túnel era uno de los pocos lugares lúgubres de la época de Jack el destripador que quedaban en Londres, Sherlock sabía de buena mano que era allí donde los yonquis iban a saciar sus ansias, y a adentrarse en el mundo de Wonderland. Después de atravesar el maloliente túnel por fin llegaron a su destino, el muelle. John se dio la vuelta y comprobó que no les seguía nadie.

-¿No te ha parecido extraño?-preguntó el médico militar

-Bastante, pero no creo que debamos darle mayor importancia-sentenció el detective

-A mí me parece un detalle a tener en cuenta. Ese túnel suele estar infectado de yonquis, y hoy casualmente no hay ninguno. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

-Casualidad-respondió rotundo

-Tú no crees en las casualidades, tú eres un hombre que únicamente se guía por la ciencia, no me jodas Sherlock-rugió John para hacerle saber a su amigo que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Relájate. Eres un soldado John, domina tus miedos, además vas armado, es ridículo.

-Mi cabeza no es la que me preocupa, sino la tuya, listillo-respondió con sorna el médico

-Muy amable por tu parte John, ¿estás preocupado por mi seguridad?

John prefirió guardar silencio, sin embargo mantuvo la mirada en Sherlock, y le dijo con ésta ¿no es obvio? El detective asesor sonrió halagado.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu boca-bramó el médico militar claramente molesto

Sherlock le dio la espalda a su amigo, y la fijó en el muelle. Todo parecía estar extrañamente en calma. El detective le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, apenas faltaban un par de minutos para las doce en punto, y no había ni rastro de la persona que se suponía que debía estar esperándolos. Detrás de él John se movía de un lado a otro incómodo por la espera. Ambos hombres pasaron el tiempo restante sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando las campanadas el Big Ben resonaron por todo Londres anunciando la llegada de la medianoche. Sherlock pudo divisar que un barco de mediana estatura se aproximaba desde las aguas hasta la zona de amarre. El médico militar se colocó al lado de Sherlock expectante y con curiosidad. El barco ya se había estacionado junto a la zona de amarre, y un par de marineros estaba colocando la escalerilla para permitir la bajada y subida de el. La silueta de un hombre surgió desde la cabina de Proa, y se apeó del barco. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraban John y Sherlock.

-¿El Señor Sherlock Holmes, y el Señor John Watson?-preguntó

-Así es-respondió John, y ¿Usted es?

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia, yo sólo soy la persona que les llevará hasta el lugar acordado, si son tan amables de seguirme

Sherlock miró a John y le hizo un gesto que le daba a entender al médico que debían seguir a aquel hombre. Una vez dentro del barco, el hombre que había salido a su encuentro les pidió que tomaran asiento. Después de unos pocos minutos se encontraban navegando por el Río Thames.

-SHConsultingD-

*Si te ha gustado el Prólogo de mi historia Marionetista déjame un review, tú opinión me ayudará a mejorar, y a saber lo que piensas sobre cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos*


	2. Chapter 2

Londres-pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba con el sonido característico de la ciudad. El viento acarició su cabello e hizo que su chaqueta ondeara con violencia.

-Señor, ya hemos llegado.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, extendió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar el mundo, y giró sobre sí mismo. Una carcajada se escapó de sus sonrosados labios, y luego un grito

-El espectáculo va a comenzar.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿De qué coño va esto?-preguntó John mientras se aferraba al asiento de la embarcación.

-¡Quiero una explicación, y la quiero ahora!-gritó el médico mientras cerraba los ojos, y sentía la estructura del barco temblar bajo sus pies. "No vamos a llegar vivos"

Media hora más tarde, John desembarcaba del navío a toda prisa, y con el corazón martilleandole en el pecho. Se inclinó, y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en las rodillas, mientras cogía aire, y daba las gracias por pisar tierra firme.

-No ha estado mal-dijo Sherlock

El detective asesor se levantó el cuello de la gabardina, y se ajustó la bufanda. Pasó al lado de John, y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle, el contacto apenas duró unos segundos, los suficientes para que Watson se incorporara sorprendido, y perdiera el equilibrio.

-El London Eye, curioso lugar para un encuentro.

-¿Curioso? ¿Por qué? -preguntó John

-Por nada.

Sherlock avanzó decidido hasta la entrada de la noria, allí le esperaba un hombre peculiar. Fornido, calvo, y ataviado con un traje chaqueta. El detective le escaneó con la mirada, estaba lejos de ser la persona que le había invitado a aquella agradable velada. Holmes sacó la tarjeta de color dorado, y se la enseñó al portero de discoteca. El hombre se hizo a un lado, y extendió un brazo invitandole a pasar. John siguió a Sherlock hasta el interior de la cabina.

-Aquí no hay nadie, ¿somos los primeros en llegar?

-Sherlock, querido amigo, ¿a ti también te han invitado?

El detective asesor se dio la vuelta, y vio la figura de un hombre que se encontraba agazapado en la oscuridad.

-Moriarty.


	4. Chapter 4

La primera vez que vio Londres fue a través de la ventanilla de un avión. Ciudad nueva, vida nueva. Aquél pensamiento recorría su mente; era un rayo de esperanza entre todo el sufrimiento que albergaba en su interior. En cuanto descendió por la escalerilla del avión el viento acarició su cabello, y la lluvia le dio la bienvenida. Las cosas rara vez suelen salir como esperas. Había abandonado a su país, su hogar, por la libertad. Y ahora se encontraba en un país extraño, en una ciudad desconocida con un idioma que no entendía y con rostros carentes de humanidad. Cada día suponía un reto; comer era un bendición, y dormir un riesgo.

Una mañana el hambre dominó su cuerpo, y su mente. Entró en una pequeña panadería en la que no había dependiente, y fingió mirar las vitrinas llenas de dulces como si estuviera decidiendo cuales iba a comprar. No prestó atención al hombre que acechaba todos sus movimientos. Se puso de puntillas, extendió los brazos, y con suma delicadeza tomó entre sus manos un pequeño panecillo, el más pequeño que había visto. Escondió lo robado entre sus ropas, y se apresuró a salir de la panadería, a escasos metros de la salida sintió un fuerte tirón de la capucha de su abrigo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas ladrón?

-¡Lo siento! -se excusó - Le juró que algún día le pagaré, lo juro-gritó en un horrible inglés. Se zafó de las manos del hombre, y no miró hacia atrás. Estuvo corriendo durante mucho tiempo, sólo se detuvo cuando ya no le quedaba más aire en los pulmones, cayó de rodillas al suelo, y gateó hasta un callejón maloliente, allí entre sollozos se comió el panecillo.

Robar para poder comer se había vuelto una costumbre, al principio fueron pequeñas cosas, luego se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente para poder alimentarse y pasó a robar cosas mayores, y de mejor calidad. Aquella forma de vida no le gustaba, y se había planteado en muchas ocasiones suicidarse, sin embargo a la hora de la verdad nunca había sido capaz.

El Invierno se había apoderado de Londres, y subsistir en las calles se había vuelto más complicado. Una noche, unos hombres encapuchados entraron en el callejón en el que vivía, por suerte la oscuridad le proporcionaba un medio de protección. Escuchó a ambos hombres hablar sobre el robo de una joyería, y entre el contenedor de basura donde se escondía pudo distinguir una bolsa llena de joyas, y de dinero. Las luces rojas y azules inundaron el callejón, la policía.

El cuerpo de seguridad intentó reducir a los encapuchados, tras el intercambio de palabras, hicieron el gesto de sacar un arma, y la policía los acribilló a tiros. Cuando el silencio se hubo apoderado de todo, ya era de día.

Aquel acontecimiento marcó a fuego su mente, pasó de dormir en los callejones a dormir en los parques debajo de la vegetación que crecía a orillas del agua. Había cambiado a las ratas por los patos, ellos ahora eran sus nuevos compañeros. El tiempo se consumía como la llama de una vela, el Invierno dio paso a la Primavera, y con ella vino la salvación.

Una tarde soleada pero fría, deambulaba por el London Eye, y ardía en fiebre. Se cobijó debajo de la escalinata que daba paso a la Noria. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por la falta de sueño, y por los delirios causados por la fiebre. A sus ojos estaba siendo perseguido por monstruos que sólo habitaban en su mente, la realidad era muy distinta. Un hombre se agachó a su altura, y sonrió ampliamente, aquella sonrisa le heló la sangre he hizo que retrocediera.

-No me toque, por favor, yo no he hecho nada-suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero ayudarte- se explicó el hombre mientras extendía la mano -Quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿Por qué alguien como Usted iba a querer ayudar a alguien como yo? ¡No soy, nadie, no soy nada! -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro.

-Está peor de lo que parecía-dijo un tercera voz, señor, no creo que merezca la pena.

-¡Cállate!- gritó el hombre furioso -Yo soy el que decide cuando algo vale la pena.

Los párpados le pesaban, y su cuerpo ya no respondía, finalmente su mente también se rindió ante la fiebre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su cuerpo reposaba sobre una superficie mullida, y sedosa, y su cabeza estaba despejada. Se incorporó y echó un rápido vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba, iba a levantarse de la cama cuando se percató de que no llevaba nada de ropa puesta, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y limpio. La puerta de la estancia se abrió, y dio paso a una mujer que llevaba una bandeja de comida humeante.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero que la comida que he preparado sea de su agrado-La mujer sonrió ampliamente dejando entrever sus dientes, se acercó hasta la cama, y colocó la bandeja encima de las piernas de su invitado.

-No sé si le servirá la ropa que he comprado, he calculado a ojo. Me llamo Charlotte, ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó curiosa. Había abierto la boca para responder cuando la puerta de la estancia volvió a abrirse, esta vez dio paso al hombre que había conocido en el London Eye.

-Charlotte, gracias por su ayuda, puede dejarme a solas con nuestro invitado.

-Por supuesto señor, si necesita algo, ya sabe donde me encuentro- La mujer se marchó dejándolos solos.

-He estado buscándote desde el mismo día que bajaste de ese avión. Tengo ojos, y oídos por todo Londres, y aún así he tardado cinco meses en encontrarte, no me sorprende nada la verdad, teniendo en cuenta quién eres. Tengo en mente un trabajo para ti, a cambio te daré protección, una nueva identidad, y una vida llena de lujos ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

_**Comentarios del Autor. **_

Hola, a todos mis lectores :) Perdón por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero he estado bastante ocupada. A partir de hoy, todos los Viernes habrá nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que como siempre me dejéis vuestras opiniones, y comentarios. Gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Feliz Viernes!


	5. Chapter 5

*_**Situado un año más tarde de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el Capítulo Anterior**_*

El 221 de Baker Street se encontraba arropado por la oscuridad, y sumido en el silencio. Todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente. Un fuerte pero breve sonido irrumpió en la quietud del lugar. La parte baja del edificio fue la primera en iluminarse, tras unos minutos la Señora Hudson aparecía en el umbral de su puerta desconcertada por el sonido del timbre a esas altas horas de la madrugada. Lo primero que pensó fue que Sherlock se había vuelto a dejar las llaves, y avanzó decidida hasta la puerta, luego recordó que había visto a Sherlock antes de irse a la cama. La mujer se llevó las manos hacia su cabello, y trató de acomodarlo sin resultados, no satisfecha con ello, se alisó la bata de color azul que se había puesto nada más salir de la cama. La Señora Hudson sonrió, y pensó "Nunca se sabe"

-Señora Hudson, espere, no abra la puerta-dijo una voz proveniente de lo alto de la escalera, John bajó rápidamente y se reunió con su casera. El médico parecía preocupado, y alertado por algo.

-¿Qué pasa querido?-preguntó

-Nada, nada-respondió algo alterado-no es normal que alguien llame a la puerta a esta hora.

-¿Qué hacemos? Sea quien sea se va a congelar ahí fuera-razonó la mujer-No es de buena educación.

John se apresuró a girar el pomo de la puerta, y la entornó para poder ver quién se encontraba al otro lado. Fuera inmóvil en la oscuridad se hallaba un hombre vestido con un traje chaqueta azul marino de lo más elegante, portaba un paraguas en su mano derecha a pesar de que el tiempo no avecinaba lluvia. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, y empujó la suavemente la puerta para poder pasar.

-Creí que no abríriais la puerta-se quejó el recién llegado.

-Es que no te esperábamos, de hecho no esperábamos visita a estas horas, Mycroft.

El médico cerró la puerta algo crispado por la falta de respeto del Mayor de los Holmes.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó

-A ver a Sherlock.

Mycroft subió las escaleras con sorprendente agilidad, antes de que éste llegara al rellano de la misma se encontró con la figura de su hermano, tan enigmático como siempre, parado en el umbral de la puerta y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-La consulta está cerrada, Mycroft-dijo Sherlock con malicia.

-Para mi no.

Media hora después ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en el sillón, uno enfrente del otro. John había rehusado sentarse con ellos, y observaba a los Holmes, apoyado en una de las sillas de la cocina. La Señora Hudson había preparado Té, y lo estaba sirviendo en ese momento.

-Necesito tu ayuda con un asunto-expuso el mayor

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, no voy a ayudarte-sentenció Sherlock

-Es un asunto Nacional-añadió Mycroft mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás, y hacía un raro gesto con los ojos. El mayor se sacó un sobre del interior de su chaqueta, y se lo entregó a su hermano-Espero que con esto cambies de idea. Sherlock aceptó el sobre resignado, y lo abrió sin interés, en cuanto tuvo los documentos en sus manos el semblante despreocupado del detective se tensó, ojeo los papeles rápidamente, y los volvió a meter dentro del sobre.

-A primera hora me pondré con ello

-No esperaba menos-respondió Mycroft, el hombre se levantó del sillón, y tras recoger sus pertenencias salió de la habitación satisfecho por los resultados que había obtenido.

John seguía cruzado de brazos, expectante ante la situación, se preguntaba qué había hecho cambiar de opinión a Sherlock. El médico observó a su amigo, éste tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sin mediar palabra con él, se levantó del sillón, y se llevó consigo la carpeta que le había entregado el mayor de los Holmes. Aquel comportamiento era normal en el detective, sin embargo encontró extraño que aceptara ayudar a Mycroft. Permaneció allí quieto en la penumbra durante unos minutos, luego decidió imitar al detective y se fue a la cama.

Los primeros rayos del sol le despertaron, se giró incómodo en la cama, y trató de refugiarse de la luz solar sin resultados. Las sábanas desprendían calor, y no invitaban a salir de ella. Fuera de su habitación se escuchaba el sonido del violín, y el olor a comida se colaba por la rendija inferior de su puerta. John sonrió, la Señora Hudson había preparado el desayuno. El médico se levantó con la cabeza embotada por culpa de la interrupción de su sueño durante la visita de Mycroft. El suelo estaba congelado, y la ventana estaba marcada por gotas de lluvia. Se puso la bata, y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Tras una visita al cuarto de baño, hizo acto de presencia en el salón. Vio a Sherlock ya vestido para salir mirando por la ventana, mientras sostenía el violín con la mano derecha. Fuera algo había llamado su atención.

-Buenos días-saludó

-Buenos días-respondió una voz desde la cocina-ahora mismo sirvo el desayuno

John sonrió, lo primero que le había dicho la Señora Hudson al conocerle es que no era su criada, sin embargo hacía las labores de una. La explicación era obvia, su casera lo hacía todo por el inmenso aprecio que le tenía a Sherlock. Una vez le confesó que el menor de los Holmes siempre había llenado un hueco en su corazón, para ella era como un hijo.

Sherlock apoyó el violín en la mesa que había enfrente del sillón, y saludó a John con una mueca. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el desayuno. El detective terminó de desayunar, y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando John le habló

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Si, tengo trabajo, nos vemos a la noche-respondió él sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta

-Me visto, y voy contigo-propuso John

-No-respondió secamente-Es un asunto un tanto delicado-añadió suavizando la voz.

Después de ese breve cruce de palabras, Sherlock abandonó la habitación, y el 221 de Baker Street.

_**Notas del Autor: **_En el próximo capítulo se acaba la Introducción a la historia. Eso quiere decir que después de ese capítulo serán mucho más extensos, y contundentes. ¿Merezco reviews? Dejadme vuestras impresiones ;)


End file.
